


YUME(夢)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [3]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 那是金钟国最痛恨爱情的时候，名为梦的女生闯入了他团成一团糟的生命里。他曾以为梦是希望。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Original Character(s), Kim Jongkook/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641





	YUME(夢)

**Author's Note:**

> 主钟她，时间线在钟哈篇之前，原创女性角色，有原创男性角色棒打鸳鸯(?)。  
> 强迫情节注意。

#0.  
未来的几年后，他回到韩国，遇见了一个孩子。  
孩子只有四岁，名字叫梦，是姓和Dream这个单词拼起来合成的名字。  
孩子的父亲面露着小小的自傲和隐约的伤感，他听着那位父亲轻声介绍孩子的名字，然后那位年轻的父亲问他：“这是他妈妈给他取的名字，还不错吧。”  
他听见那个名字的时候，身体一颤，紧紧咬住了下唇，像是做错了什么事般的低下头去，并非本意的颤抖着他宽硕的身躯。  
“名字叫梦啊……”他低着头，在回忆的漩涡中费力的脱出身来，轻声发出一声似笑非笑的呼吸声，“很熟悉的名字。”  
又有个平凡的夜里，曾有个穿着笔挺的男人来过他驻唱的店里，松松垮垮的打着一副领带，鼻梁上架着副黑框眼镜，站在不远处静静地听着他唱歌。  
像这样听他唱歌的人，已经很久没有过了。  
直到一曲终了后，男人轻轻鼓起了掌，对他和蔼的笑了笑。  
“你唱得真好。”  
他的笑容都准备到了嘴边，却听闻这句再平淡不过的夸奖时凝固住了表情。  
——你唱得真好。  
曾有人也用过这种不高明的句式跟自己搭过讪。  
刹那间被卷入进回忆的思绪又在瞬时间回到现实，他怔住了半秒的时间，呆呆的看着眼前面相亲切却不甚疲惫的男人，淡淡笑了。  
“谢谢。”

#1.  
“……我到地方了。”金钟国冲着电话里沉默的人说道，“国际电话很贵的，说点什么吧。”  
对方只回答给他一串不稳的呼吸声，连他的名字也没能唤上一声，金钟国就失去耐心的挂断了电话，朝接线员鞠了一躬后便走出了机场。  
他在高中时期走上了错误的路。从当地的黑势力里艰难的脱身、高考第二次失利后，金钟国有想过进军校、或者跟着哥哥进医科，但还是因为成绩的原因，他没能在韩国继续待下去。  
最重要的是，他无法再面对下去自己父母投向自己的失落的目光。  
一阵子的奔波后，金钟国的成绩在日本通过了大学的最低分数线，他没有其他选择，只能学习他一向并不感兴趣的音乐。  
他在日本学习的时候大概是秋天，黄绿色的枯叶落了满街道，在岛国的海风里，旋转在地面上，或者漂浮在空中，比任何城市人都自由的舞蹈着。  
金钟国在练习室里挑动了吉他的琴弦，尖细的弦乐声似乎和从窗缝里挤进来的风声无异。他的手指缓缓从一弦推了下去，接连的音节从风声里清晰的蹦了出来。  
人生地不熟的这个地方，成了他孤身一人的乐园。  
虽然口口声声说着自己对音乐不太感兴趣，但只要是场景到了位，他还是很容易带入感情的。他的手指轻扫过了六弦，左手手指缓缓张开，摁住了G调和弦开始了练习。  
他曾经自卑过的自己像是女人一般高亢而悠长的歌声，在无人的练习室里悄然响起。  
烏なぜ啼くの、烏は山に，可愛い七つの子があるがらよ。  
那时他还只能对着韩文写出来的音唱这些最简单的童谣，比起音乐，最大的麻烦是语言，这门他从来没有涉及到过的语言。  
风忽然刮大了，强风撞击在玻璃上的声响让他停下了歌唱。  
日本的风很大，地震很多、台风也很多，这也是金钟国不太习惯的事情之一。  
“……你唱得真好啊。”  
有其他人的声音在风声过境后骤然响起，是女孩的声音。他惊得一把抱住了吉他，因为过于慌张，差点把吉他摔在了地上。  
女孩看他慌张的样子，也有些焦急的在门后稍微避开身体的躲了起来。  
“不、不唱了吗？你唱得很好听，所以……”  
“我……听不懂你讲话。”他磕磕巴巴的边回想着这句话的日语，边朝门口站着的女孩解释道，抱住吉他的双手已经放下戒备的逐渐放松下来。  
女孩似乎也没听懂他讲了些什么，一脸困惑的敲了敲半掩着的门，踏着步子走了进来。  
“Get out，please.”金钟国关上了放在自己面前用韩语写满了的日文乐曲书，从椅子上站了起来，在少女的逼近下稍稍的后退。  
他不擅长对付女孩。  
他就都不敢和自己同一年级的女孩相处，暗恋了一年多的女孩到最后也是什么都没做的就毕业了，眼前的少女看起来还比自己小了不少，这样的女生出现在面前显然更让他头疼。  
黑色的长发，扎着有些杂乱的马尾，露出了她宽大的额头。淡淡的一双新月眉、眼尾微微下垂的单眼皮，矮矮的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇，五官都称不上精致，但在那张有些显胖的圆脸上看起来又很是和谐。  
“日本人じやないですが？”少女朝着自己的方向小心翼翼的接近着。  
金钟国不适的皱起了眉，实在听不懂她的话，心情不知为何有些烦躁。  
“그럼 한국분이세요？”  
他抱着吉他的双手一颤，却没有及时回答她的问题。  
少女察觉到了他的反应，弯起眼角笑了：“是韩国人没错啊。”  
“……你会韩文啊，那个……你好。”金钟国缓缓放下了吉他，尴尬的补上了初次见面的问候，空心的木质吉他敲到地面上时有轻微的回响声。  
“因为我家里人大部分都是韩国人嘛。”少女不好意思的笑了笑，发现能和跟前的少年交流得上便安下心来，不留心的捏起从额前垂落的发丝轻轻揉捏起来。  
可能是因为在异国他乡遇见了说着自己国家语言的人，金钟国忽然放下了心，不自主的在唇角上悄悄挂上了笑意。  
“……你叫什么啊，小不点。”  
少女昂着头，呆呆的盯着他的脸看了一阵子，装作什么都没看过一般的扭过了头。  
“韩宥美，大家都叫我宥美。”她瘪起了嘴，似乎是在跟他撒娇，“还有啊，我不是小不点，我已经十五岁了——”  
十五岁的少女，在某个傍晚突然出现在了他的面前。  
“……我叫金钟国，是这里的大学生。”他试探着朝少女伸出了手，想要试着触碰到他人的温度。  
少女瞥了他一眼，似乎很不乐意的伸长了手，与他的手掌互相击掌。

#2.  
少女比他小了五岁，心智却比一般的孩子要成熟很多。  
她是音乐系的一个学生的妹妹，因为家里没钱的原因，没能让她上高中。被家里抛弃的这个少女，每天在这样的三流大学里做一个音乐的旁听生，早早地独立生活。  
不过他当时到日本时，也不过是个二十岁的孩子而已。  
金钟国当时因为害羞和没勇气，脱离群体得特别严重。每到了放学过后，他一个人在练习室里，少女总会轻手轻脚的出现在自己身边。  
“……宥美，”他看着飘窗上抱着膝盖坐着看书的少女，轻声唤了一声她的小名，“我可以这么叫你吗？”  
那可能是他第一次对一个异性这么主动了，虽然当时的他也只是把少女当做是孩子。  
少女抬起头，眨了眨水灵的双眼，咬起下唇看着他害羞的模样想了一会。  
“可以啊，那我也叫你钟国好吗。”  
金钟国被他的提议有些吓到，脸颊在吹进来的微凉的秋风里竟微微发热。在韩国的长幼次序很严，就连差了一两年的人也一定要分出个哥哥和弟弟来，别说互相称呼对方的小名，就更别说他和少女之间五岁的年龄差了。  
“……叫吧，随便你。”  
别扭的少年，不知道如何跟少女解释她并非本意的无礼，转过头去继续忙着练习歌曲。  
——在这风和日丽的春日，深深地感受着您的温柔。  
——对明天将要披上嫁衣的我说，无论多痛苦过，时间都会把它变成过去的笑语的，不要担心。  
“啊，是《秋樱》！”少女兴奋的合上了书，从飘窗上跳了下来，没有注意到自己兴奋时无意识出口的日语，“钟国唱的很标准了呢，真好听！”  
“听不懂你在说什么啊……”金钟国无奈的叹了一声，全然不知道她是在夸奖他。  
少女不好意思的笑了笑，手指习惯性地卷起了今天没扎起来的长发：“对不起，一不小心就又说起日语了。”  
“你唱歌唱得真好。”她抿起嘴笑了，就像是他们初次见面那样夸奖着他，并唯独这句韩语说得特别清晰。  
得到称赞的少年脸红着垂下了头，小声说了句“谢谢”。  
“对了，是真的有秋樱的哦，我家旁边就有寒樱！”她抱着书，碎步在他周围转了起来，“呐、呐，下次我带你去看好不好？”  
少女的韩语语法有些混乱，金钟国有些难堪，先是同意了她。  
那天真的到来的时候，他被少女拉着，闯进了深秋的冷风里，搭上附近刚开通的电车，跟着少女的步伐，走上了她最熟悉的路。  
“喂……这样不太好吧，真的去你家吗？”从未和一个少女走得这么近过的少年，在被少女牵着手腕时，不顺心意的害臊着微微红了脸。  
“没关系啊，如果你觉得漂亮的话，我们春天再来好吗！”少女的手朝着他的手掌滑下，不知不觉间轻轻握住了少年宽厚的手掌，“春天的时候，樱花都会开的！”  
“我第一次见到那些春天的樱花的时候，还以为是梦呢……”  
她弯起有些下垂的双眼，大方的朝着他笑了笑。  
——还有什么时候会有一个异性会对自己这么温柔呢。  
他的胸腔里噗嗵一声响，心跳声在呼啸的风声里在耳畔越发清晰。  
她的家旁边的公园，四周的樱树都已经在落叶，细小的花瓣和叶片在卷风里划着圈，飞着高过了人的头顶，在高处盘旋。  
唯独那颗树，立在落叶的中央，开着满身淡粉色的秋樱。  
在风中落下来的有秋樱粉色的花瓣，混杂在黄绿色的落叶里，吹散了她散下的一袭长发，刮乱她的刘海，少女在这阵风里微笑着，牵着自己的手。  
——像梦一样。  
他朝着眼前的景象微微睁大了双眼，又害怕这场梦会醒来般的又轻眯上了眼睛。  
“……宥美啊。”他呼唤着她的细语不显眼的被淹没在秋樱与风声里。  
他无法想象她长大后会有多美丽。  
“打扰了——”他生疏的念着日语，跟在她的身后进了她的家门，不知所措的学着少女先脱下了鞋，再走进了她的家里。  
没有人、没有任何声音，除了少女明快的脚步声外。公寓比他想象的还要小，怎么看都不像是一家四口居住的地方。  
“宥美啊，你的家人呢？”他的声音在整个空间里打了个圈，响起了回声。  
她走进了狭窄的厨房里，为他沏了杯水：“我一个人住在这里。”  
“你在独立吗……”金钟国有些惊讶的问，虽说他也有想到那种可能性，但让一个未成年的孩子独身住在这种公寓里未免也太危险了。  
“独立？独立是什么意思？”女孩已经有些不记得韩语里面的某些单词，边烧着热水边问。  
他环视了一周这个简陋却整洁的屋子，下意识的开口：“宥美啊，你一个人住，不害怕吗？”  
女孩歪起头，似乎没听懂他的话。  
“……要不，我每天陪你一起回来吧，你一个女孩子这样太危险了。”  
说音刚落，他才注意到自己说的话有多不礼貌，脸上的温度迅速热了起来，他捂住了嘴，急忙解释自己什么都没说。  
女孩又是那样大方的咧开嘴笑了：“好啊，一言为定哦。”  
他缓了许久，才慢慢放下了手，不知放在哪的双手紧紧攥住了单肩包的带子，他低下头轻轻点了头。

#3.  
那年他二十三岁，女孩也终于满了十八岁，是个成年人了。  
她成年的时候，庆祝会是两个人一起过的，在她那间小小的家里，摆上一个他们的打工费能买下来的最大的蛋糕，唱上三种语言的生日快乐歌，那就是全部了。  
那就是当时他们最大的幸福了。  
成年后的女孩渐渐地有了变化。以前有些婴儿肥的那张脸逐渐消瘦，下垂的眼角也有细微的提起，她在逐渐变成一个女人。  
而金钟国还只是待她像自己的妹妹一样，也想一直这样坚持下去。  
“……你今年，没有什么想要的礼物吗。”他在唱完了那首生日歌后，坐在正在许愿的她身边，轻声问道。  
她缓缓睁开了眼睛，放下了在胸前合十的双手，偏转了脑袋，侧过目光看了他一眼。  
停电的成人礼，朴素的庆祝蛋糕，一对互相扶持着活过来的孩子。昏暗的烛光里，少女幽黑的眸子映着微弱的火光，她的微笑在光中并不夺目，在他眼中又是极其耀眼。  
她轻声笑了：“我想让钟国当我的礼物，可以吗？”  
“……我？”他指了指自己，昏暗的环境里他祈祷着少女不要看见自己脸红的样子，“你又在瞎说了，就不能要写实际一点的礼物吗。”  
“我想要钟国一直陪着我回家……我想和钟国在一起。”  
他听见自己左胸膛里的心脏在黯淡的火光包围中有力的鼓动着的声音。  
毕竟她还是个女人，不管怎么说还是一个异性，就算她的性格再如何像个男生，原则上来说她还是个女生。  
和一个女生在一起生活这么久，说自己没有动心的话那肯定是假的。  
他只想把她当做要好的妹妹而已，在异国他乡里同病相怜着过着日子，拥抱着各自在生活里微不足道的小小的幸福。  
“……好啊，我陪你。”他扯了扯嘴角，尽量让自己的笑看起来自然一些。  
她又在一旁哼起了歌，那首三年前他曾经在她面前唱过的《秋樱》。  
——时间会把痛苦变成笑语的，不用担心。  
他的心底忽然有些发酸，神使鬼差的探出了手，轻轻放在女孩的头上，小心翼翼的揉着。  
“宥美啊……你觉得你幸福吗？”  
她缓缓停下了哼唱，用手指从蛋糕上刮下来一小块奶油，猝不及防的忽然抹在了他的脸上。  
她看着愣住的金钟国笑了，清脆的少女的笑声充斥了整个暗沉的空间。  
“能和钟国在一起就很幸福啊。”  
又来了。他的手指抽动了下，像是放弃了什么般的收回了手。那是在她越接近成年的时候，金钟国越来越焦躁的心跳声。  
“你也成年了，我就这么跟你说吧……”他清了清嗓，正坐了起来，“少对我说些奇怪的话吧，我毕竟……不是你的亲生哥哥啊，我也是个男人了。”  
她噗嗤一声笑了，舔去了手指上剩下的奶油。  
“钟国一直都是男人啊，我都知道。”她边说着，把穿了裙子的身体坐正了，裸露的双腿服帖的垫在了臀部下，“……有时候，我也会把你当作男人看呢。”  
“……对不起。”  
他对于她突然的道歉反而更感到堂皇。  
心跳声在四处的沉默里越发明显的响彻了整个耳际。  
“……去睡吧，你明天不是还要去练舞吗。”他叹了口气，缓缓站起了身，“说了些奇怪的话，对不起。”  
金钟国靠在了天桥的栏杆上，远远的看着车辆队列看不见的尽头，手指掐断了要燃尽的烟头，微张开嘴朝半空中缓缓吐出白色的烟雾。  
在他还在韩国的时候，就染上了吸烟的恶习，自从初三戒烟失败后他就干脆放弃了戒烟的念头。  
直到他遇见了韩宥美后，至少忍住了没在这个少女面前吸烟。  
少女的梦想是当一名舞蹈家。她没能在学校里经历正宗的舞蹈学习，只是跟着电视里的艺人一起舞蹈，但就算是那副身姿也已经足够动人。  
金钟国没什么钱，她也同样是个穷光蛋，他却还是想了办法把她放进了一个舞蹈学校里。  
他忽然想起她拿到学生证的时候，一脸高兴地要哭出来的表情。他最见不得女孩子哭，脑袋一热就张开双臂抱住了她长大了的身体。  
“你可以去跳舞了，宥美啊。”  
她在自己怀里轻声呜咽着，把脑袋蹭来蹭去，似乎在表示感谢。  
忽然刮上天桥的风险些吹掉了他的帽子，他摁住了头顶的鸭舌帽，转过身准备离开天桥。  
他离大学毕业只有不到一年的时间了。  
金钟国其实很羡慕她，有梦想的她，至少还能朝着梦想努力，那是她在贫穷的环境里活下去的动力。  
至于他的话，他根本不知道自己现在究竟是为什么活着。  
音乐？那只是迫不得已才学的东西而已。  
父母？那些人已经整整三年多没跟自己打过电话了。  
……哥哥？  
金钟国微微锁起了眉头，把手里的烟头丢进了一边的垃圾桶里。  
三年前他刚到日本的那天，哥哥在电话那一端，在陆地的那一端，沉默了许久，没对自己说一个字。  
连那声“抱歉”都是用邮件发过来的。  
忽然有人撞上了他的肩膀，同时刮来的风又一次吹开了他的帽子。他压低了帽檐，轻声朝与自己相撞的人说了声“抱歉”。  
“——你啊，是不是找事啊！”  
他的肩膀被那高中生模样的男生拉了过去，身体随着男生的力道转了过去，他转了转脚尖，稳站在男生面前。  
“道歉声音这么小，你知不知道老子是谁——”  
金钟国朝男生稍稍低下了头，眯起细长的双眼，只是无言的注视着男生。  
他忽然发现自己认识这个男生的脸，似乎是附近高中里出来的流氓学生，最近两年经常在接上搞破坏和收小学生的保护费。  
可能是自己原来就长得比较凶，再加上在想一些让自己不快的事情，表情有些恐怖吧。男生的手颤抖着离开了他的肩膀，后退两步后小步跑远。  
他看着跑远的男生松了口气，又从口袋里翻出了香烟盒，晃出了烟尾，叼在唇间。  
——梦想啊。  
说不定他现在是为了她才活着的。

#4.  
毕业后的生活和他想象的一样。固执下去没有选择音乐的自己，在一个不起眼的小公司里，浑浑噩噩的扮演着最底层的人物，一有闲的时间就陪着韩宥美去打工。  
“……梦。”她身边的店员唤了她一声。  
她抬起头，习惯性的捏住了从鬓角散下的长发，绕到了耳后。  
“什么事？”  
店员朝着门外指了指。她暂时放下了手中忙碌制作着的饮品，摘下了头上笨重的饰品，往玻璃门外看去。  
金钟国把自己包的严严实实的，站在深冬的寒风里，却迟迟没有进来，只是在店门口徘徊。  
“那是你男朋友吗？”  
韩宥美已经到了懂些情事的年纪，从没被这样调侃过的少女一下子红了脸，轻轻敲了敲那位店员的肩膀。  
“哥哥而已。”  
到了她下班的时间，他刚把视线从手表上撤回来，少女便踏着步子走出了店门。  
“久——等——了！”她弯着眼角笑了，故意把话拖得很长，用日语时她独特的娇气溢满了简短的几个音节之间。  
他低头假装咳嗽了两声，因为不习惯她说日语的样子，悄悄扭过了头。  
“今天说好了要和我一起去超市的，你又晚了啊。”  
“韩语……”她不满的嘟起了嘴，趁他毫无防备挽住了他的手臂，“钟国也多说说日语嘛，现在不是已经说得很好了吗！钟国说日语的时候明明更可爱……”  
“我一个大男人你怎么总夸我可爱啊。”他轻声叹了口气，稍微松开了手臂，轻轻握住了她的手，“……我怕你冷，在路上给你买了个东西。”  
她被他抓着的手紧张的抽动了下，小心翼翼的挪动了五指，与他十指相扣。  
金钟国忽然觉得自己的掌心有些发热。他拉起少女的手，放进了自己的上衣口袋里。  
“去年你的手套不小心坏掉了吧……我买了个新的给你。”  
她在他的口袋里稍微翻找了一番，指尖碰到了毛茸茸的什么东西。她迫不及待的把手抽了出来，在她手上抓着的是一副米白色的毛绒手套，上面绣着两个浅咖色的兔子娃娃。  
兔子的眼睛是很小的黑色纽扣，黑漆漆的，像是真的有情感一般默默的看着她。  
“谢谢……”  
她把手套放进了手心里，缓缓把手盖在了自己的胸膛上。  
“我跟你是谁啊，还用你谢吗。”  
情窦初开的少女，和逃避内心的青年。  
他卖掉了自己的公寓，让她上了艺术大学，原本打算流浪街头的自己，又被她好心留在了她的家里。  
说是两个人相依为命也不为过。  
他与她似乎很不同，又冥冥之中有许多相似的地方。  
自幼不受到家人们的偏爱，没有父母足够的爱，纷纷走上歪路，最后在如此这般的逼迫下各自逃离了家人们的身边，做个流浪汉，像是秋天的落叶，纷飞在城市的上空，盘旋、不知归处。  
“宥美……？”  
她的身体晃晃悠悠的倒在了他的肩头上，他反应过来时，才察觉她又是看书看到睡着了。  
金钟国也拿她没有办法，只好放下自己手中的书，偏过头看了看少女越来越成熟的面孔。  
四年，四年的时间可以让一个少女改变多少。  
从一个胖乎乎的小不点，变成一个相貌端正、亭亭玉立的大人，她染成了褐色的发丝从她耳边滑落，发尾轻轻落在他的肩头。  
一对新月眉藏在了她的刘海下，她的睫毛在浅睡眠中微微扇动，在眼睑上落下一片震动着的影子，她无意识的微张着嘴唇，不深不浅的呼吸着。  
“……你就这样睡着了，我该怎么办啊。”他在她的脑袋上轻轻抚摸，像是这几年来已经熟悉了的这个动作，在最初的时候，他也曾觉得尴尬过。  
他把她放在了床上，快步离开了房间。  
他越来越不敢进入她的房间，因为那个房间正在逐渐变成一个成熟女人所需要的私人空间。  
天色还不算很晚，才刚刚落日。他走在有些冷清的街道上，翻了翻空着的口袋，虽然有些惋惜，却还是忍住了要再买一包香烟的欲望。  
费钱、对身体也不好。  
“不要——那是我的……”  
“哈哈哈，听到了吗，这小子竟然还说这是他的诶！你听好了小鬼，你钱包在我们手上就是我们的，这回事我们说了算！”  
金钟国缓缓停下了脚步，回过头看向胡同里勒索初中生的一群高中生模样的男生，本能的先是压低了帽檐。  
是那个臭名昭著的流氓高中生，之前他在天桥上和这个人见过一面。现在这家伙应该也毕业了，却还是留在这个镇子上四处无恶不作。  
他摇了摇头。至少在这个国家里，他不想再惹是生非了。即使是所谓的为了拯救弱小的人，也不想再把自己丢进火坑里去了，也不想韩宥美受到牵连。他已经充分的知道了，那种地方究竟有多危险，那是这群高中生绝对无法想象的恐怖。  
他曾经在高中毕业的那年，朝着地狱的大门踏进了这一步，那里面的世界有极乐，也有能让他都会恐惧的残忍。  
“啊！好疼……”  
“松手啊小鬼！不要扯着老子的裤子，你知不知道这个品牌多贵啊！”  
“求求你……把钱包还给我……求求你了……”  
男生的脚又要朝着男孩踢下去，他上前迈了几步，横过脚底猛地踢上了男生的腰。  
——但他果然还是看不下去欺负弱小这件事。  
很久没有这样打过架了。他的脚底再次落在地面上，他轻咳了几声，用指节碰了碰发疼的嘴角，又揉了揉顿痛的手腕。  
他踩上已经毫无知觉的男生的背上，弯下身来捡起了男孩已经变得破烂的钱包，伸长了手递了过去。  
“拿好。”  
男孩瞪大了双眼看着他，猛地抢回来他手里的钱包，身体蜷缩在一起不断颤抖。  
“谢、谢谢……”  
金钟国见男孩也并不是真的在感谢自己，更多的还是因为在眼前展开的群架太过震惊，把这个男孩给吓住了。  
他轻叹一声，踢了一脚那高中生的背，心里侥幸着自己中学时的打架功夫还没弱，要不然没什么可能会赢这群血气方刚的高中生。  
“照顾好自己，让自己看起来凶一点。”他忽然没头没脑的朝男孩说了两句风凉话，看着男孩清秀的模样想了想后，他还是放弃了用言语鼓励这个弱小的孩子变得强大，“算了……以后有人要打你的话，别太让着他们，刚才你的表现就很好。”  
男孩抱着钱包，怔怔的点了点头。  
小插曲而已，闲着没事做，才会救下这个孩子的。  
——不会出事的。  
金钟国转过身，朝着家的方向走去。  
那是十五年前，金钟国与李光洙互相都不知道对方是谁的第一次见面。  
不会出事的。

#5.  
他满二十五岁的那天，她去了全国的舞蹈选拔赛，在临走前抱歉了许多声后，留他一个人在他们的家里。  
只有他一个人。没有蛋糕和蜡烛，也没有生日祝贺歌，虽说那些东西金钟国并不稀罕，只是自从遇见了韩宥美后，他变得越来越幼稚了，他总是在期盼着每年自己长大的那一天。  
他关上了房子里所有的灯，不想浪费任何一点电费。  
他在沙发上睁着双眼、躺了许久，翻个身的瞬间忽然看见了立在墙角的那个许久未动的吉他。  
像是被吸引过去一般，他轻轻扫去了吉他上一层薄薄的灰，慢慢的抱了起来，把它放在了自己腿上，手指轻抚过它熟悉的纹路。  
他弹过的第一首曲子，《七个孩子》。在五年前的秋天，他听着自己生疏的日文发音，感受着不太熟练的指法，被那个当时还是女孩的韩宥美撞个正着。  
他记起来她对自己说得第一句话就是，“你唱得真好”。  
金钟国并不清楚，自己这种像女人一般的唱腔，究竟是另类、还是真的会触动人心。  
他的手指跟着回忆，在琴弦上轻轻挑动起来。  
在他学音乐的那四年，她一直都在自己耳边，不断地说着：你唱得真好，你唱的歌我都爱听，你的声音真的很温柔。  
因为她不断灌泄下来的温柔，让他已经分不清了，自己是不是真的会唱歌。  
在声乐课上只是一味的被批评的自己，是不是真的有那么一点做歌手的天分。  
第二首歌是《秋樱》，也是一首老歌，他却总是执着于那几句副歌的歌词，重复的听、反复着唱，一遍又一遍的感受旋律里的黯然伤感。  
歌里的那位母亲，他不曾见过，却深深的沉浸在他不曾拥有的幻想般的母爱里。  
然后那首歌的意境，在记忆里变成了这个家门口秋冬时节里在一片落叶里绽放的一颗秋樱树，和五年前那个青涩的笑着的少女的模样。  
“……梦。”  
他轻叹着她的名字。  
她的名字在日文里是“梦”的意思。  
他在梦的拥抱里，沉浸在与她在一起的微小的幸福中，生怕哪天会突然梦醒，她会消失不见。  
……他喜欢韩宥美，那是肯定的。  
不去拥抱她、不去靠近她，在若有若无的暧昧气氛里，自己先松开她握着自己的手，或者在雨天里站在同一个伞沿下，刻意的避开她投过来的视线。  
那都是害怕而已、逃避而已。因为害怕自己这样的男人配不上如此动人的梦。  
不知从什么时候开始，他就已经不再把她看做妹妹了。  
说不定也是不知何时，少女不再是一个少女，也不再把他当做哥哥了。  
他在心里打着一个并不起眼的赌，也并不打算把这个赌局当真，只把它当做是一个藏在心底的笑话而已。  
——如果宥美这次进了决赛，就向她表白。  
他的内心才想到一半，便停止了再想下去。他停下了演奏，手掌覆上自己似乎在微微发热的胸膛，和胸腔里只要想着她就会剧烈跳动起来的心脏。  
那个想法就像是陨石一样落进他的脑海，却没有击出多大的水花，大概是因为自己的心里早就有底了，自己到底有多喜欢她。  
——如果拿了冠军，就去当歌手。  
这个赌局在他的脑海里已经停不下来了。  
深深的记忆里的她明朗的笑意在深夜里逐渐吞噬着他的意识。  
他的双眼缓缓眨动，似梦非梦。在渗透进来的月光里，映得他幽黑的瞳孔微微发亮，像是他以前的什么时候见过的微弱的火光。  
他抬起了头，把吉他轻放在了身边，望着窗外的光轻笑起来。  
他喜欢她，也许从一开始他就没把那个小不点当做妹妹。  
在二十五岁的那年生日，他朝着深蓝色的夜空绽放了如同孩子般的笑容。

#6.  
他唱着那首《梦》走出了家门，朝着自己从未梦想过的舞台踩上了第一个、第二个台阶，逐渐往最耀眼的那盏聚光灯下走去。  
两年前她回来的那个夜晚，是红着眼睛回来的，怀里抱着那个沉甸甸的亚军奖杯。  
在她看到金钟国的那个瞬间，涨红了的双眼里忽的有泪水逃了出来。  
“……礼物。”  
她哽咽着，把怀里银色的奖杯放进了他的怀里。  
那个像玩笑话一般的打赌忽然浮现在他的脑海里。他把奖杯轻轻的放在了桌上，张开双臂抱住了她的身体。  
他拥抱着轻声呜咽的她，低下头来，嘴唇凑在了她的耳边。  
“我也有礼物要送给你。”  
她伸出手，抱住了他的腰，只是继续着兴奋的抽泣，没有明确的回应。  
“……恭喜你了，拿了这么棒的名次，辛苦了。”他的声音在她的哭腔里，也被感染的微微颤抖起来，“我喜欢你，宥美啊。”  
她没有惊讶、没有害怕，更没有像从前的他那样逃避，只是把他的腰抱得更紧了。  
那之后的日子，并没有多大的改变。  
仔细想来，似乎他们本来就是在一起的人了。一男一女，毫无血脉，在一起生活了将近六年，没有发生任何事的原因，应该是因为双方都在克制吧。  
因为自己心里都清楚，自己的感情什么时候变了，却又不敢轻易破坏这看似和平的表面关系。  
他们之间的第一次亲吻，是韩宥美主动的。  
还是因为金钟国对自己的那个打赌，即使她没能拿到冠军，他还是决定要去参加娱乐公司的选秀了。  
当他亲口对韩宥美说出这件事的时候，她兴奋得挂住了他的脖子，像是把亲吻当做是淡的像白开水一般的日常，在他的嘴唇上轻轻落下一吻，又飞快的分离。  
他久久的愣在原地，呆呆的抬起手指摸了摸被她吻过的地方，脸上一片火辣辣的热。  
她在之后的两年，也不曾说过一句“喜欢”的话，取而代之的是她作为一个女性的温柔和她越来越不遮掩的肌肤之亲。  
在小时候总把“喜欢”这种话挂在嘴边的少女，长大后反而不敢轻易表达这份感情了。  
连续的落选后，他听到了《梦》这首歌。他像是头一次遇见这个单词一样，反复的念了好几次歌的歌名，才开始学习那首歌。  
在练习的时候，她总是在自己身边，一次又一次、毫不厌烦的听他唱了数十遍那首歌，每次都对他的歌声赞不绝口。  
——时至今日仍然无法让一切成为回忆、还不想成为回忆，这场雪、这场雨，和这个夜晚，全都不是谎言。  
——如今无法再承受伤害，也无法听从心里的声音安排着生活下去，只想和你在一起。  
——就算反复无常也罢，说你爱我吧，就算是撒谎也好。  
——现在只让我在这无法实现的梦里沉睡就好。  
她的模样、她的温度，她对自己一向的温柔，全都不要是梦才好。  
每每弹奏那首歌的时候，会在身边起舞的她，跟着旋律轻声哼着的她，无时无刻都笑着的美丽的她。  
曾经深夜的月光里，看她看得入迷了的自己，也曾那样动情的亲吻过她。  
触摸她下颚上紧致的皮肤，她微凉的身体，握紧她紧张的颤抖的手，尽了全力的温柔的拥抱她，接触到她已经不再是女孩的那具身体。  
常年的练舞而变得紧致的皮肤、光滑的身体，凹凸有致的她的身材，和甘心情愿的在自己的怀里等待着痛意的她被咬的发白的下唇，那张不知何时变得棱角分明的漂亮精致的脸庞，被半遮在她散乱的长发里。  
他的嘴唇轻轻摩挲在她发热的耳廓上。  
“……我爱你。”  
——和一个女人厮守一生。  
那是他在遇见韩宥美之前从未幻想过的梦，直到现在，他才后知后觉的想要去守护这个女人，拼了命的去守护。  
他出了家门后确认门已经锁紧了，才安心的离开。他在秋风里穿着一件单薄的衬衫，一身单薄的外套，每年的秋风总让他心头一紧，总是杞人忧天着会不会发生什么事。  
刚走进那条熟悉的巷子里，男人们忽然出现，拦住了他的去路。  
“好久不见了，金先生。”  
金钟国看着对方的人数，稍微松懈了脸上僵硬的表情，轻声叹了口气，缓缓脱下了身上的外套。  
“这么晚来找我有事吗，还是打架？”  
男人赤裸裸的目光游走在他健壮的身体上，明目张胆的盯着他裸露出来的锁骨轻声吸气，刻意让他听见一般的咂了咂嘴。  
“……大晚上的穿成这样，是特地来见我的吧。”男人大言不惭的低声轻笑，朝他慢步走了过来，“不要说是我一直在纠缠你啊，我们之间可是有过很美好的回忆的吧？”  
“抢初中生的钱包是什么美好的回忆吗。”他退后了一步，身体在无意识的抵触男人的接近。  
男人咧开嘴笑了：“……看来我得给你长点记性啊，大人您简直是街道正义英雄，害得我们都没处可去了。”  
金钟国的身体忽然的僵住，放松的身体瞬间又警戒起来。  
“手脚倒是挺厉害的，不过人数多了我看你还想怎么嚣张。”男人把手上的棒球棍在空中挥出了声响，踱着碎步逐渐靠近不论何时都只是一脸波澜不惊的看着自己的金钟国，那副表情和看垃圾几乎没什么两样，“……还是说，你终于想通要和我上一次床了，我就饶你一命。”  
“……去死。”  
他再怎样粗心大意结下的祸根，至少绝对不能把她卷进来。  
自己怎样都无所谓，因为那是自己一时冲动救下了人，也种下了这个孽根，于是它不断生长着，想要在赤身裸体的沐浴在光天化日之下，逐渐一发不可收拾。  
那次的打斗比任何一次都要赢得艰难，即使是在他高中时代的巅峰时期，也从来没和如此多的人数对敌过。  
他从男人身上立起了身体，一拳猛砸在男人的鼻尖上，顺势站了起身。  
“你诡计虽然挺多的，身手倒是一点都没长进啊……”他咳了两声，脚步不稳的滑了滑，“……以后不要再来找我了。”  
男人呈大字的躺在地上，忽然又歪起了嘴角。  
“……那我就去找你那个美丽的小女友试试味道吧。”  
他的眼皮轻轻一跳，一脚狠的落在了男人胯上，男人从没有如此痛声过的尖叫起来。  
“在那之前我会把你灭了的。”  
至少不能让她因为自己，落在这种禽兽的手里。  
他背着那把旧吉他，反复的唱着同一首歌，在很久之后，被带进了一所小公司里，当了一个指导歌手。  
当他拿到那张公司的通行卡的时候，保持着呆愣的看着那张卡的姿势许久，才手忙脚乱的收起了卡，朝着自己的接待人深深的鞠了一躬，语无伦次的说了一大堆感谢的话。  
那年二十二岁的女人，在舞台剧的灯光下，肆意的闪烁着她耀眼的光芒。  
在各自刺眼的灯光暗下去之后的世界里，他们在当下仍然彼此珍惜着。

#7.  
接近日出的时候，她会轻声把他唤醒，在小小的客厅里准备好一桌简单的早餐。  
他揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，深呼吸一口后困难的睁开了双眼，看见她在床边微笑着看着自己睡得一头乱的模样。  
他也不禁弯起嘴角笑了，伸手挽住她的脖颈，拉近了她的脸颊，在她白皙的脸上轻轻落下一吻，又被她害臊的挣脱开来。  
“……早上好。”他刚开口时的嗓音有些干哑，他咳了几声清了清嗓子，又重复了一遍，“早上好啊。”  
“快去洗漱吧，满脸胡渣。”她略有些嫌弃的碰了碰他的脸侧，装作被他的胡渣扎到的甩了甩手，“等你出来吃饭。”  
金钟国捂着腰从床上坐了起来，皱着眉轻轻揉了揉顿痛的腰。  
“什么啊……你这样子，怎么像是昨晚被欺负的人是你一样啊。”她无语的轻笑，伸出手锤了锤他的腰，“又疼了吗？”  
“没事。”他朝她牵起嘴角笑了笑，伸手摸了摸她的头顶，“比以前好多了。”  
他的腰伤是在韩国时留下的，过分的打架和身体冲突让他以前就负伤累累的腰不断地发病，当他想起来要去看医生的时候，腰伤已经治不好了，只能通过运动来有限的缓解疼痛。  
在她不知道的情况下，他和那群男人的群架让他的腰伤重新复发了。  
简单的洗漱完后，他刮掉了脸颊两侧冒出来的胡渣，擦干净了脸上剩余的泡沫后，久久的看着镜子里的自己。  
朴素的长相，结实的身材，并没有什么突出的地方，也称不上帅气。  
隐隐约约的自卑感在凌晨时分涌入他的脑海里，他甩了甩脑袋，丢掉了这种想法。  
出了房间后首先看到的是整洁的客厅，和在厨房里背对着自己忙碌整理着餐具的女人。女人的长发为了新的舞剧角色剪短了许多，垂在她的肩膀上，不长不短的发丝从她窄窄的肩头上滑落下来，盖住了耳朵。  
他走上前，从她背后缓缓环住了她的腰，轻轻地把下巴搁在她的肩膀上。  
女人身上一股沐浴露的清香漫入鼻尖，他轻嗅女人身上的味道，又轻声叹气。  
“不去吃饭吗？面要蔫了哦。”她的声音在时间的飞逝里越来越沉稳。  
他在她的颈间轻笑：“我再抱一会。”  
——像梦一样。  
一缕光忽然从窗外照射了进来，他松开了手，朝窗边转过了头。  
“……太阳出来了吗？”她轻声问道。  
“嗯，是日出。”  
他让她转过了身，看向窗外的城市，从天边夜晚留下的灰沉里，有金黄色的光芒冉冉升起。  
她在他的臂弯里发出按捺不住的感叹声。他看着在城市的边际升起的太阳，心里却隐隐不安着。  
太阳升起的话，或许梦也会醒吧。  
门巨响一声被打开，金钟国迅速转过了身，把她挡在自己身后。  
她惊叫一声，他赶紧捂住了她的嘴，把她推进了房间里。  
“找个地方躲起来，绝对不要出来。”  
下一秒，男人大大咧咧的扶着一个面相凶恶的另一个男人走了进来，还带着几个有些面熟的人。  
“大哥，我像要的就是这家伙。”男人指了指金钟国，朝他的大哥说，“怎么样，长得还可以吧。”  
“……大哥？”金钟国后退一步，看着那位大哥的脸，双腿有瞬间的发软。  
——那些面熟的人，他也曾经在韩国见过。  
被称作大哥的人惊喜的挑了挑眉，从唇间蹦出来了地道的韩语：“……是你啊。”  
“钟国啊，好久不见了。”男人声线低沉的念着他的名字，如同一段咒语，猛地把他拉进十年前痴狂如醉而乐极生悲的记忆里。  
“承宇哥……？”他的声音微微颤抖着，瞳孔在与李承宇对视时拼命地晃动，“你不是……入狱了吗……”  
“真是巧啊……没想到你也逃到日本来了。”李承宇冷着一张脸向前一步，他本能的往后退着，被李承宇逼迫着靠在了墙上，“你不会真觉得那种铁笼子能关得住我吧？”  
“不可能……”  
李承宇迈了一步，粗糙的手指轻抚上金钟国渗出了冷汗的脖颈，那不像是从前的他会做出的举动，但这温度分明就是李承宇的。  
“为什么不可能？我还没好好教训你。”  
他的身体在李承宇的触碰下轻颤，他只想着要逃开，连一点攻击的想法都没有。  
这个恶魔般的男人，毁了自己的全部，不光是身体，连带名誉和自尊全部摧毁在了韩国。  
——大脑本能性的排斥着他不懂事的年少时期，曾经爱慕者男人的过去，只留下了单纯的恐惧吞噬他的身体。  
李承宇的指尖触碰上他刚刮干净的脸颊，男人湿润的气息落在他的脸上，他的胃里忽然一阵恶心，却没有勇气去推开身前的人。  
“……你长大了啊，长得真好看。”李承宇压低了声音，手指轻轻捏着他的脸，在他耳边轻叹，“难怪山崎那家伙会看上你，毕竟你曾经也做过我的人。”  
“……别碰我。”他拼尽全力的从胸口里憋出几个破碎的音节，从未有过如此的恐惧的他，在李承宇的压迫下，蜷缩着身体，毫无还手之力，甚至做好被殴打的准备的缩紧着浑身的肌肉。  
李承宇在轻触着他的胸膛的手却停了下来，侧过头朝山崎宗点了点头。  
“把那个女人给我搜出来！”山崎宗朝手下喊了一声。  
“等……！”  
他朝着山崎宗迈开了步子，身体却立刻被李承宇死死摁在了墙壁上。  
“等等……承宇哥，不要牵扯别人进来……”他无力地摇着脑袋，牙关紧咬着，忍着李承宇按着自己肩膀的剧痛，“你不是这种人啊，这样做太卑鄙了……！”  
李承宇咧开嘴笑了，那是他第一次见到这个男人笑起来的模样。  
——依旧还是烙印在自己脑子里的那副样子，即使再如何沧桑，也是他曾仰慕过的英俊和落落大方。  
他逐渐张开嘴，露出了槽牙的位置上镶上去的一颗银色的假牙。  
金钟国看着他的微笑愣住了，那颗在日出里泛着光的牙异常的刺眼。  
“卑鄙……？”男人低低的痴笑起来，“我什么时候对你善良过吗。”  
他半张着嘴，看着李承宇口腔中那颗假牙，右手指节上忽然传来几年前打断那颗牙时，指节断裂开的清晰的剧痛。  
房间里一顿吵闹，他愣了神的看着眼前的人，许久才转过了头，看见被绑在厨房里的人。  
“宥美……”他的声音变得沙哑，甚至都有了想哭泣的想法，“至少放过她吧……拜托了……”  
她的嘴被胶布贴了起来，睁大了双眼看向了这边。  
他逃避的扭开了头，宁愿被李承宇那种带着愤恨和欲望的双眼注视着，也不想被她看见自己这幅没用的样子。  
李承宇缓缓松开了摁着他的手，偏过头朝她看了过去：“听说你的女朋友是跳舞的……”  
他的瞳孔猛地缩紧，下意识的伸出手捏紧了李承宇的领口：“不行——她和这件事没有关系吧！放过她吧，求你了……！”  
心里有个声音一直在呼唤着自己。  
——打他呀，你为什么不出手呢。你不是总认为自己打架很厉害的吗。  
就因为打赢过他，自己才能活到现在的，不是吗。  
他看着男人空荡荡的黑色眼瞳，浑身僵硬得像块石头。  
——那是源自年少记忆和内心自我的恐惧，纯粹的恐惧。  
就算打得过眼前的这个男人，这个男人的报仇也会持续到他被折磨死去，甚至是下辈子——  
李承宇眯起眼，没有推开金钟国，而是把手掌轻轻放在他的胸膛上，手指微微弯曲，掐进他的皮肤里。  
“放过她？”他朝着金钟国的脸低下了头，“……你又是什么时候变得这么善良了？”  
他察觉到李承宇并没有想对自己还手，捏着他的领子的双手微微发颤：“拜、拜托了……”  
“……也行，我放过她，”他又把手放在金钟国揪着领子的双手上，微微用力的抓住了他的双手，“那么，你替她被我打断一条腿吧。”  
“呜——”她在一旁惊呼起来，山崎宗挖了挖耳朵，一脚踢上了她的肚子。  
“山崎，别玩那个女人了。”李承宇甩开了金钟国的手，又一次把他摁在了墙上，“来玩玩你的梦中情人吧。”  
“……哥？”  
他的瞳孔在双目中恐慌的振动起来。  
李承宇没有理会他的惊异，只留下一个依然冰冷的眼神：“小心点，别把他玩坏了。”

#8.  
他做了将近八年的梦终于醒了。  
每天醒来的时候，他已经不想再睁开眼了，他都知道他将要看到的都是些什么景色。  
“醒了就睁眼，别装死了。”  
他顺从的睁开了眼，眼前又是李承宇在宽硕的房间里走来走去的景象。  
“……我想回去。”他干哑着嗓子朝男人轻唤，话出口的瞬间他又后悔说了这句话。  
“起来，要工作了。”  
他没有办法违抗命令。从十多年前开始，他早就没有能力反抗这个男人了。  
金钟国深呼吸了一声，从李承宇的床上光着上身坐起了身体。吻痕、咬痕，和任务时被各种冷器具击打过的痕迹，红紫一片的布满在他浑身的肌肉上，触目惊心。  
——自己像个女人一样，躺在一个男人的床上，没有任何反抗的力气，任由男人摆布，为男人做牛做马。  
“我想回去了。”他放大了声音，又这样冲着暖气四溢的空气喊了一声。  
“闭嘴，给我起来。”李承宇把一套黑色的正装扔在了他的面前，接着又把一盒药膏丢在他身上，“自己抹了药出来，别磨蹭了。”  
他缓缓伸出手，抓起了药膏的盒子：“……了解。”  
——他只想像一个普通人一样活着。  
逃离了自己的家乡，忘记自己父母对自己的失望，忘记在哥哥面前无尽的自卑感，从李承宇和那个帮派里逃出来，来到一个谁都不认识他的国度重新开始。  
作为一个普通人，遇见一个像韩宥美一样的女人，与她相识、相爱，他想要知道两个人相爱的过程中那种让人欲罢不能的酥麻感，和全心全意的爱着一个女人的心情。  
和那个女人在一起，就算没钱也能正常的活着。  
他甚至在有些瞬间幻想过，与她在一起的未来的日子。向她求婚，等她与自己结婚、生子，成家立业。  
比哪一对夫妻都要平凡的相守到老。  
“让你快点，怎么变得这么磨蹭！”李承宇大声喊叫着又推开了房门，金钟国从门边上转出了身，弯起的手肘重击在李承宇的腹部上。  
趁李承宇没从打击中反应过来，他又一拳击中了李承宇的眼睛中央的位置，李承宇的身体往后倾斜，紧接着他要用小腿绊倒他时，李承宇就像已经知道了他的攻击一般，弯下身体早一步抬起了金钟国的小腿，让他毫无防备的摔在了地上。  
“身手不差，”李承宇缓缓蹲下了身，把要坐起来的他的身体压在了地上，“……但你的攻击我太熟悉了。”  
“就连你的身体也是。”  
金钟国动了动肩膀，在李承宇的力气下完全不能动弹。他咬紧了牙，抬起膝盖猛地敲在了李承宇的胯下，李承宇痛呼一声，在金钟国发力之前整个人压在了他身上，为了防止他再次对自己下半身攻击，双手扳开了他的大腿。  
李承宇偏转过脑袋，压着还在挣扎的金钟国，轻咬他的耳垂：“动作小心点……你的小女友还在我们的监控中呢。”  
他的身体一顿，缓缓停下了挣扎。  
“……懂的话就别挣扎了，买卖就要开始了，跟我走。”  
他的双目空荡的看着挂着华丽的灯盏的天花板，下意识的点点头。  
——他又回到了这个地狱里。  
这个曾经把他情窦初开的爱慕反反复复地玩弄了，又把一切狠狠摧毁的如同沼泽般的地狱。

#9.  
“够了吧，让我回去……”他在男人的身下喘着粗气，用手臂遮住了自己的脸，“拜托了，让我见她吧……”  
李承宇发泄完后，把全身的重量压在他的身上：“再说那个女人一个字就把你的舌头割掉。”  
他哽了哽，又轻声念起了女人的名字，一次又一次。  
“闭嘴，吵死了。”李承宇用手掌捂住了他的嘴，忽然从他身体里退出。  
他合上了嘴，狠咬了一口李承宇捂住自己嘴的手，小臂弯起打在李承宇的脖颈上，手臂一用力把李承宇撞到了一边。他的速度比哪次袭击都要迅速，他忍着方才被侵犯的痛感，抬起腿踢了一脚李承宇的腰侧，男人闷声倒在了地上，床头因为震动而摇晃下来的台灯猛地砸上了李承宇的额头。  
他大口的喘着气，腰上的酥麻感和剧痛一并在精神松懈的瞬间席卷整个大脑，他扶着腰低吟了一声，低下头去看了看没了动静的李承宇。  
——赢了。  
金钟国不稳的踩在了地上，费劲了力的扳开李承宇健壮的身体，捡起地上的衣物套在了身上，想了一番后打开李承宇的钱包掏出了几张纸币塞进口袋里。他打开窗子看了一圈四周的情况后，身体从窗台上探了出去。  
天黑着。这里不算特别高，三楼的程度，下面是树和草地，死不了。  
他的双脚离开了窗台，身体在一秒左右的悬空后落在了树枝上，压断树枝后重重的落在了草地上，落地的背部火辣辣的疼。  
——接下来，要逃去哪里呢。  
口口声声说着想要见到的那个人，就在他真的获得自由了之后，却不敢再想起她的样子，和最后一次与她在一起时，她看着狼狈不堪的自己痛哭的模样。  
他朝着不知去向何方的一条路迈开了脚步。  
那个凌晨的日出里，她从被封住的口中不断地发出悲鸣声，他在被凌辱的痛苦里几乎无法出声，能做的只有不停地朝她呼喊：不要看，宥美啊，不要看我。  
“……钟国啊。”  
他的脚步顿了顿，身体被意志控制住，没能下意识的转身去面对身后呼喊自己的人。  
“是我啊，宥美。”  
他不在的这几天，她每天都会来到山崎告诉她的这个地方，什么都不做，只是等着他的身影可能会出现。她的嗓音染上了浓重的哭腔，他没有为之所动，只是一动不动的站在原地，没有转身，也没有继续向前走去。  
他无言的站着，现在他的身体其实就连这样站着的力气也所剩无几了。  
她从他的背后探出了双手，轻轻抱住了他消瘦了的腰，她温热的脸颊的温度轻贴在他的背后，似乎在听着他的心跳。她紧闭着双唇，和八年前刚遇见他时的少女一样，仍然是个隐忍着不安和恐惧，假装微笑的孩子。  
“……放过我吧，宥美啊。”  
她的手抱得更紧了。  
“我……不在乎的，不在乎你原来是什么人……”她有些心急的吸了吸鼻子，语无伦次的组织着生疏的韩语语法，“我站在你这边……真的，我没关系的……”  
——这个女人，不管何时还是像个小孩子一样。  
似乎什么都不懂，就连她自己的感情也捉摸不清，那样的单纯又总让他没辙。  
“对不起。”他忽然的道歉让她没了声音，“是我没跟你说清楚……把你卷了进来，让你伤心了，对不起。”  
从一开始就不该喜欢上她的，更不该打那个幼稚的赌的，也不该那样幼稚的把那个赌局当真，像个傻瓜一样对她告白。  
……就算逃到日本来也一样，自己曾经是个混蛋的事情并不会变。  
“我……我不会讨厌你的……我……”她在他的背后，声音忽然不自信的放小了，“我喜欢你……”  
她用韩文轻声念着，每个音节都发得清清楚楚。  
“我喜欢你……”  
那句酝酿了太久的话终于出口的瞬间，她的胸口里一阵翻涌，她也说不清是什么感觉，一种莫名的冲动涌进脑海，让悬挂在眼眶上的泪水嗽的滑落下来。  
早就下了决定不要再与她有瓜葛的他，听到那句话后仍然还是动摇了。  
“金钟国——！”  
两个人同时一惊，无比熟悉的声音忽然响起，他转过身牵起了她的手，余光瞥见了踉跄着跑过来的李承宇。  
“……你真的相信我吗。”他低下头，看着她通红的双眼，硬下来的心又是轻易的动摇了。  
她怔了怔，又用力的点了点头。  
她握紧了他的手，他还是有些犹豫，还是牵起她，在街上跑了起来。  
七年前是这个女孩带着自己，紧紧地牵着他的手，跑遍了整个城市，带他去看了一场最美丽的秋樱。  
他在牵起她的手的瞬间又幻想了，是不是如果像这样跑下去，只要不被人抓到，两个人就会永远在一起。就像是高中时女生们爱看的言情小说里的内容一样。  
这么想想似乎他们在一起又是理所当然的事。互相喜欢，也互相理解，在并不好的条件里相依为命，他忽然有点想不通了，为什么刚开始的那几年什么也没有发生——明明自己是那么喜欢当年的那个少女。  
他喘着气，体力消耗过多的身体逐渐有些支撑不住，眼前昏暗的街道的模样也逐渐模糊。  
自己是个混蛋，让一个女生被自己逼得一心急说出了告白的话，让她认为只能用那种方式才能留住自己。  
说实话，金钟国并不觉得自己是个好男人。  
在她面前，自己不过就是一个不懂怎样爱一个女孩的小毛孩罢了。  
他扣紧了她的五指，冬天时与她相牵着取暖的记忆忽然浮现在眼前。和那年冬天她捧着自己送给她的手套，第一次对着自己脸红的场景。  
——原来他不仅一次有那样的冲动，想要抱住她，轻声在她耳边轻声说爱她，用只能让两个人听清的声音告诉她。  
在这个实则空无一物的世界里，告诉她自己有多喜欢她。  
金钟国咳嗽了一声，脚上的力气逐渐消失殆尽，却还是想要继续跑下去。稍微歇了一口气后，他无意识的偏了偏头，一辆巨大的卡车歪歪斜斜的进入了模糊的视野里，伴随着剧烈的引擎轰鸣声——  
李承宇的那声近在咫尺的“小心”慢一秒才进入他的耳中。  
他只感觉身体似乎被谁推了一下，她的温度忽然贴上了自己的背上，接着是卡车骤停在自己身后的巨响声。  
和血肉崩离的声音。  
他的身体晃了晃，牵着她的手忽然松开，才站稳在了地面上。  
山崎宗从街对面喘着气急急忙忙跑了过来，挥了挥手让人手砸开了卡车门进去抓人，在他看到卡车下的人的背影时，脸色瞬间惨白。  
“大……哥？”  
金钟国的双腿终于没了力气，虚脱的跪在了地上。  
十多年的记忆在那个瞬间一股脑的冲进脑海里。  
偶尔故意打不过自己也好，只是吓唬自己还总是不还手也好，从来没有成真过的威胁也好，说着可怕的话，紧绷那张凶恶的脸，一直都说着极其不友善的话的那个男人。  
他曾经对自己瞬间产生的那样荒唐的念头觉得无话可说甚至想笑，他觉得李承宇是为了让自己完全脱身组织才入的狱。  
他并不知道，那样的男人却在自己说想从组织里逃走的时候，默不作声的帮他打好了掩护，他逃走后的结果是传来了男人入狱的消息。  
就算是进了那样的组织，也从来没安排给他犯法的任务的男人。把性欲全部发泄在自己身上，却从来都对自己无比温柔，怕伤了他而从来没有虐待过他的身体，然后时不时的对着韩宥美这个名字发火的那个男人。  
明明不需要这样关照自己，却还是在自己受伤后丢下一盒药膏的那个男人。  
——在卡车撞过来的瞬间本能的把自己推开的男人。  
他大口大口的喘着气，太阳穴在冷风的刺激下突突的跳动着，头疼的厉害。  
冷汗从他的鬓角一路划下，划在他的脸颊上，和无意识掉落下的泪水混杂在一起。  
金钟国这才清楚，自己为什么这么多年了，不管是又撕心裂肺的爱过了又咬牙切齿的恨过了这个男人，自己还总是这么舍得叫他一声“哥”的原因。  
“……钟国啊……”  
她虚弱的声音在四周一片吵闹里逐渐清晰起来，他缓缓转过头，牵紧了她的手。  
“我没事……”他的视线暂时的无法聚焦在一起，只能模糊的看见她苍白的脸挂着浅浅的微笑，“还好吗？”  
他刻意不去看向车轮的方向，至少他没有那么狠心，敢去看清前一秒还好好的活着、和自己拥抱过的那个男人气息奄奄的模样。  
“……钟、”她的声音逐渐小了下去。  
“金先生——！”山崎宗的声音让他猛地睁大了双眼，“清醒一点啊！”  
渐渐明朗起来的视野里，是一片鲜红的液体，温热的液体沾满了自己的身体和双手。  
李承宇被压在了卡车的轮子底下，大概是死了吧……  
……那个轮子底下还压着她的左腿，鲜血直流。  
“钟国啊……”  
她费劲了最后一口气来唤了他一声。

#10.  
像是说梦话一样，李承宇曾经说过的要打断的她的腿真的断了。  
更像是梦一样的是，说这句话的李承宇已经不在了。  
他没有脸面回到韩宥美的家里，金钟国就把自己关在了李承宇的房间里，整整三天没有走出房间一步。  
无论山崎宗如何解释那不是自己的错，他都当做没听见，一天又一天的消沉着，却没掉一滴泪。  
李承宇最近被另一个组织的人盯上了，组织最先盯上的李承宇身边的人正好就是金钟国，是因为他和李承宇不正当的关系让外人知道了，不知何时就溜进了组织的耳里。  
山崎宗匆忙赶到的时候，卡车已经撞上去了，死的人却不是他。  
说实话山崎宗在看到卡车撞上去的瞬间，心里还是很不踏实的，如果金钟国真的死了，李承宇多少都有可能把自己给杀了。  
李承宇在那天和金钟国入睡之前的嘱咐是，不管怎样一定要保住金钟国的命。  
——他跑过来追自己，大概也是害怕自己会遇害吧。  
“……所以你这样继续下去的话，大哥肯定会不高兴的。”  
金钟国捂住了双耳，不想再听山崎宗说关于李承宇任何一个字。  
不想知道李承宇是真的有多在意着自己。  
他不想接受自己曾经疯狂几近病态的爱慕过的男人最后的结局，也不想知道曾经两个人互相折磨又互相虐待的故事竟然还是个两情相悦的悲情小说，年少时的自己莫名其妙的感情就像是笑话一样，他却连嘲讽自己的力气也没有了。  
“……梦她怎么样了。”他的嗓子已经哑的几乎说不出话来，提起那个名字的瞬间，一直干着的双眼忽的热了起来。  
山崎宗在门后沉默了一会。  
“左腿……截掉了。”  
“是吗……”他轻叹了一口气，单薄的嘴唇微微颤抖，干哑的声色也不断抖动，“那是不是就再也不能跳舞了……？”  
“……是的。”  
金钟国轻笑出来，同时干涩了几天的眼睛里忽然落下了湿润的泪。  
他当然知道，断了一条腿的人还怎么跳舞啊。  
给她这个梦想希望的人是自己，亲手毁了她的梦想的人也是自己。她的梦不在了，他的梦也就跟着消散了。  
他从很久以前开始就知道，他从韩国逃到这里来后，几乎就是为了“梦”而活着的。  
——而他现在却连一句“对不起”都不敢当面对她说。  
想来想去他还是觉得，自己真是个混蛋啊。  
明明该死的人是自己，却让自己喜欢的人断了条腿，还让另一个明敏也是在意着自己的人直接上了天堂。  
……应该是天堂吧，那个男人明明那么善良，为什么一定要在黑帮里活着呢。  
山崎宗在这几天已经敲了无数次的门：“那个，金先生，我们在大哥钱包里找到了以前写的一份文件，想让你看看……”  
“不看。”  
“……里面有关于你的内容，所以……”  
——希望以后能有人发现这份文件。  
——朱源手下，首尔-京畿道地域分首领，李承宇。  
——如果哪天我死了，如果出现了新的首领，不，没有新首领也没关系，请帮我找到这个人。  
——他叫金钟国，高中在安养的第二附中读书，别名叫斧头。年纪虽然不大，还可能是个很讨人厌的小鬼，但也帮忙照顾一下，给他一笔足够花的钱。  
——如果暂时没有首领的话，到那时如果那个小鬼成年了，就让他来当吧。  
落款日期是八年前，是他从韩国、从李承宇手上逃走的那年。  
他把那张纸丢在了一边，昂起头望向一片苍白的天花板，轻轻阖上了眼。  
“……金先生？”  
金钟国又缓缓睁开了双眼，又轻声念了一遍男人留下的手写文件，把纸放在了身前的桌上。  
山崎宗看着他站起了身，一言不发的拿起桌上已经准备好的银行卡，又朝自己看过来。  
他拍了拍山崎宗的肩膀：“……我就听一回他的话，就这一回。钱我拿走了。”  
“首领你来当吧。”  
“……我？”山崎宗指了指自己的脸。  
他艰难的扯起一个在山崎宗面前算是成熟的微笑：“他器重你肯定是有原因的吧。以后别欺负弱小了，说话声音小点，别动不动发脾气，也少去沾花惹草。”  
“……还有，别像他一样让一个扫把星当自己的情人。”  
那个扫把星还很负心的并不怎么会察言观色。  
也并不会看懂一个真正别扭的男人藏在那双黑漆漆的眼瞳里的秘密。  
夜晚，他等到她的家人们纷纷离去之后，才走进了她的病房里。  
说实话，他其实连见她的勇气也没有。  
“……果然是被抛弃了啊，你这家伙，都断了腿了，爸爸妈妈都只看了一眼缴费单就逃了。”他无奈的失笑，混蛋的说着风凉话，轻声坐在了还在昏迷中的她的身边。  
他坐在她的床头，听着点滴的声音一点一滴的落下，逐渐忘记了自己来这里的目的，只是静静地看着她熟睡的样子，心底似乎有一块重石逐渐沉了下去，越压越重。  
……连一声“对不起”都不敢出口。  
不仅是个混蛋，还是个懦夫啊。  
他在心里暗自讽刺着自己的胆小，和来到她身边的厚脸皮。  
“……我究竟是有什么能耐敢来见你啊。”  
眼前这个在月光里总是那样美丽的女人，是他曾经想与她厮守一生的女人。  
名字叫梦的这个女人，却一生都活得如此现实。  
如果当初，自己没有选择来到日本，或者没有选择音乐，各种各样的如果和或者，她是不是还可以活得好好的，至少不会落得断了一条腿的下场。  
如果没有像自己这样带着危险的背景又不靠谱的男人爱上她的话。  
直到现在他还在心里庆幸着，死了的人只有那个男人，要不然到了天堂，那个男人也绝对不会放过她。  
金钟国忽然笑了出来，因为自己刚才的想法太过荒唐。  
“……梦，”他轻咳了一声，不习惯的用说日语的方式念着她的名字，缓缓站了起身，把信封轻放在了她的身上，“我走了。”  
她依旧熟睡着，隐约的月光里映得她苍白的唇色微微发亮。  
他在那瞬间竟然不会去想和她曾经在一起的种种，只是无言的看着此时此刻最后一面看见的她。  
金钟国微微弯下了腰，想要看清见她的最后一面。  
“……好好过。”  
他逐渐贴近了她没有任何血色的嘴唇。  
他的气息与她微弱的呼吸交错的瞬间，他又慢慢睁开了眼，停在她的嘴唇上，迟迟没敢最后亲吻她一次。  
到最后也没敢奢求她的原谅。他直起了身体，放弃了亲吻她的念头。  
——忘了我吧，原谅我吧，对不起。  
——不要再喜欢我这种人了。  
那就是他在信封里留下的所有信息了，都是用他并不是那么熟悉的日文手写下来的。  
除了那张写着那些只言片语的纸片之外，就只剩那张银行卡了。  
他转过身，步履缓慢的走出了病室。轻声关上了门后，他久久的靠在门上，大脑一时间空空的。  
再次缓过神来时，他忽然有些痛恨这样的自己。  
也痛恨这样狼狈的幸福曾来过自己的身边。  
他离开的时候没能看见，女人缓缓睁开了那双仍旧动人的双眼，吃力的摆过了头，朝门外痴痴的看着他的背影。  
就像梦里的场景一样，在月光下泛着隐隐水光的眼泪从她眼角无力的垂落下来。

#11.  
山崎宗追随着金钟国来了一趟韩国，任由他百般不愿意，但机票钱归根结底还是山崎宗为自己出的。  
他听着山崎宗一群人絮絮叨叨的疯言疯语皱了皱眉，在山崎宗不注意的时候离开了座位，走到了吧台前，随心的挑了一把高脚凳坐下。  
“帅哥，要点什么。”  
吧台里的调酒师微笑着凑了过来，他有些慌张的抬起头，看见调酒师长得很可爱的脸，稍微松了口气。  
“白朗姆，加青柠薄荷。”  
他轻声答道，平静的面容没什么动静，只有嘴唇微微上扬，声音沉稳而冷静。

-end-

时间会把痛苦变成笑语的，不用担心。


End file.
